Heart-Breaking Green
by LW137
Summary: Un lien unique. Comme une évidence. Elles apprennent à se connaître, elles se comprennent déjà. Pour s'aimer, Lexa devra accepter d'ouvrir son cœur, Clarke devra accepter d'ouvrir les yeux.
1. Chapter 1

**Après maintes et maintes hésitations, je me décide enfin à tenter d'écrire quelque chose.**

 **Ne sachant pas de quoi est fait l'avenir, je suis tout à fait incapable de dire précisément à quelle fréquence j'aurais la possibilité de publier. Je m'excuse donc par avance auprès des impatients pour l'irrégularité des updates.**

 **En espérant tout de même que certains auront le courage et surtout l'envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire.**

 **Bien évidement tout les avis m'intéressent, donc n'hésitez pas.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I.**

Quelques semaines plus tôt elle avait obtenu son diplôme aux termes de 5 années d'études à l'Institute Of Fine Arts de NY, terminant parmi les meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Bien qu'impressionnant son diplôme ne lui avait offert aucune porte d'entrée dans le monde restreint de l'art.

Il faudrait du temps.

Clarke le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Malgré les avertissements de sa mère et de ses proches, malgré la difficulté et l'investissement que ça impliquait, elle avait choisi cette voix. C'était son rêve, la seule chose pour laquelle elle se savait douée.

Il faudrait du temps. Mais elle y arriverait.

Elle avait décidé de quitter New York à la fin de son cursus. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de retourner à Polis, la ville où elle avait grandi. De retrouver sa mère, Octavia, Raven, Finn… Sa famille. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble, ils étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Ils étaient ceux qui donnaient un sens à son art.

Son retour à Polis s'était accompagné de son emménagement avec Finn. Clarke et lui se connaissaient depuis maintenant 5 ans. Et bientôt ils fêteraient leur 3 ans ensemble. Malgré la distance qui les avait séparé.

Lorsque Clarke avait annoncé son envie de revenir vivre à Polis après l'obtention de son diplôme, le jeune homme euphorique, l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait fait tourner pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter et finisse par le menacer de revenir sur sa décision. Finn l'avait reposée sur le sol, hilare, et en la tenant toujours contre lui l'avait embrassée doucement. Il savait que l'art était le rêve de Clarke. Il avait promis de la soutenir et de l'aider. Il était certain du talent de sa petite amie. Il savait qu'après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour obtenir son diplôme, quitter NY n'était pas un choix facile. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être simplement heureux à l'idée de l'avoir près de lui. Clarke toujours dans ses bras, il avait rompu leur baiser, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation pendant lesquelles il avait semblé perdre subitement son éternelle confiance en lui, il lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui.

Sa mère, bien que déçue ne pas voir revenir Clarke chez elle ne s'y était pas opposé. Abby savait que leur maison ravivait encore chez sa fille de trop nombreux souvenirs douloureux. Elle-même sentait encore son cœur se serrer parfois quand sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, croyant croiser quelques instants le fantôme de son mari sur le pas de la porte, dans le salon, dans leur chambre... Une vie ne suffirait pas effacer les souvenirs et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Jake. Mais malgré sa peine, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner cette maison. La vie qu'elle avait construite se trouvait entre ses murs. Elle savait aussi que, bien que Clarke n'ait pas encore trouvé la force d'affronter ses souvenirs, son cœur restait très attachée à cette maison. Mais il lui faudrait du temps. Elle avait donc accepté le choix de sa fille.

Finn lui avait également offert la possibilité de venir travailler avec lui à l'Arche, le bar dans lequel il travaillait depuis plusieurs années et dont il était devenu l'un des gérant. Clarke savait que même si elle devait continuer de passer le maximum de temps à peindre et à dessiner si elle voulait avoir la chance d'atteindre son rêve, elle ne pouvait pas non plus passer ces journées enfermée dans leur appartement. Elle devait laisser le monde et la vie autour d'elle l'inspirer. Et parce qu'elle savait qu'un refus vexerait son petit ami, elle avait accepté sa proposition.

Plus par nécessité que par envie. Plus pour lui que pour elle.

* * *

C'était un choix qui lui pesait et qu'elle regrettait de plus en plus. Et bien qu'elle appréciait de travailler avec Jasper, Harper, Fox et Finn, après presque deux mois passés au bar elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de continuer encore longtemps.

Accoudée négligemment au comptoir, perdue dans ces pensées, Clarke essuyait un verre depuis maintenant plus de dix minutes. Elle s'efforçait de trouver, en vain, le moyen d'atteindre la teinte de bleue parfaite. Celle qui manquait au dessin sur lequel elle travaillait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle cherchait le mélange parfait. Peut-être qu'avec une légère touche de…

 **\- Hey Clarke !**

La blonde sursauta. Elle tourna la tête vers celle qui venait d'interrompre ces pensées. Gris. Un gris froid, intimidant, qui en impressionnait plus d'un. Et qui ne parvenait pourtant pas totalement à masquer les nuances bleues plus douces, plus innocentes de son regard. Non. Octavia avait définitivement des yeux magnifiques mais la couleur qu'elle cherchait n'était pas dans le regard de son amie.

Elle sourit.

 **\- Il n'est même pas 16h O' ! Je sais que tu es capable d'exploits, mais il n'est pas un peu tôt ? Même pour toi…**

 **\- Très drôle ! Plutôt que d'essayer de faire de l'humour qu'est-ce que tu dirais de lâcher ce pauvre verre…** Elle sourit et prit place sur l'un des tabourets face à Clarke. **Ou encore mieux, de le remplir et de me le donner pour que je puisse te raconter pourquoi je viens à cette heure-ci…**

Clarke rit et servit une bière à la brune.

 **\- Et moi qui pensait que tu venais simplement pour le plaisir de ma compagnie !** Elle ajouta plus doucement **. Ou pour me sauver de cet endroit…**

 **\- Toujours pas convaincue par le métier de barmaid ?**

Clarke soupira.

 **\- C'est juste que…** Elle tourna la tête pour regarder de l'autre côté du bar. Finn et Jasper riaient avec Fox. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Octavia. **J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place… Finn, il travaille ici depuis des années. C'est son monde. Je sais qu'il est heureux que l'on puisse se voir à la maison et ici, mais…** Elle hésita. **Travailler ensemble c'est compliqué… Il est tellement différent ici, et des fois…** Elle ne termina pas sa phrase., ne sachant pas exactement comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle lâcha un nouveau soupir, puis soudainement elle retrouva son sourire. **Mais bon tu n'es pas là pour m'entendre pleurer, alors raconte-moi !**

Octavia la regardait en souriant. Elle savait que la blonde supportait de moins en moins son travail à l'Arche. Elle considérait Clarke comme sa sœur, elles avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Tellement d'épreuves. Et savoir qu'elle n'était pas complétement heureuse lui faisait mal au cœur. Alors quand Anya leur avait parlé du poste qui se libérait, elle avait immédiatement penser à Clarke.

Mais justement parce qu'elle la considérait comme sa sœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner. Et de mettre à l'épreuve sa curiosité et son impatience légendaire. Elle prit donc le temps de prendre une gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre.

 **\- Au contraire c'est exactement de ça dont je voulais te parler…**

Clarke la regarda surprise, attendant la suite. Voyant qu'O ne continuait pas elle l'encouragea.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Et bien il se pourrait que tu n'es plus à revenir travailler ici…**

Une nouvelle gorgée.

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que…**

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Elle regardait la blonde en souriant. Elle prit lentement une autre gorgée.

 **\- O'…** Menaça Clarke.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe je te fais avaler cette bière moi-même !**

Octavia éclata de rire. Clarke se retint de lui jeter son chiffon au visage.

 **\- Ca va, t'énerve pas ! Je plaisante.** Elle retrouva son sérieux. **Tu sais que depuis que depuis qu'Indra et Jared sont partis, Anya et Lincoln gèrent l'école et le centre ?**

Clarke acquiesçât, elle se souvenait que quelques mois plus tôt Octavia lui avait confié que la grand-mère des jumeaux était gravement malade. Leur père, Jared, avait pris la décision de quitter Polis pour se rendre auprès de sa mère. Indra, qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant plus de vingt ans et qui avait élevé Anya et Lincoln comme ces propres enfants, n'avait pas hésité à l'accompagné. Jared avait alors confié la direction de son école, la _J.L. Elementary School_ à sa fille Anya et Indra avait remis les clés du centre d'entrainement d'arts martiaux qu'elle dirigeait à Lincoln.

 **\- Comment va-t-elle ?**

 **\- Lincoln dit que son état est stable pour le moment… Mais d'après les médecins la maladie finira par l'emporter... Indra et Jared resteront près elle jusqu'à la fin.**

 **\- Je suis désolée…** Clarke se pencha pour prendre la main de son amie dans la sienne. Elle savait que Lincoln et Anya étaient très proches de leur grand-mère. Tout comme Octavia. Elle avait été l'une des première à croire à la relation entre elle et son petit-fils.

 **\- C'est une femme exceptionnelle. Elle mérite mieux.**

Elles avaient déjà toutes les deux vécu la perte d'un proche. Elles savaient que la mort n'était pas juste.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Clarke ne dit rien, elle avait vu le masque froid réapparaître sur le visage de son amie, remplaçant presque instantanément sa peine par une rage qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien. Elle voyait la colère briller dans le regard gris de son amie depuis maintenant des années. Elle savait qu'elle se protégeait ainsi.

Au prix d'un effort qu'elle savait presque surhumain, la blonde sentit Octavia se détendre au bout de quelques minutes. Un léger sourire réapparu sur son visage.

 **\- Bref. Lorsqu'Anya est venue dîner chez nous l'autre jour. Elle nous a parlé d'un prof de la** _ **J.L.E.S**_ **qui prenait sa retraite. Elle cherche désespérément un remplaçant pour la rentrée.** Elle regardait maintenant Clarke avec un grand sourire. Cette dernière n'était pas sûre de savoir où son amie voulait en venir. Elle s'empressa d'ajouter. **Le prof d'art Clarke !** Elle reprit. **Je sais bien que ce n'est pas non plus le travail dont tu rêves, que tu préférerais peindre toute la journée plutôt que de donner des cours à des enfants… Mais Anya m'a assuré que tu n'aurais que quelques cours à donner par semaine et qu'elle avait la possibilité de mettre une salle de l'école à ta disposition pour que tu puisses en faire ton atelier…** Elle regardait Clarke. **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Clarke était restée bouche bée.

 **\- O'… C'est… Non… Tu te moques de moi…** Elle cherchait dans les yeux de son amie un indice lui indiquant que la brune était une nouvelle fois en train de se moquer d'elle. Elle n'en trouva aucun. **Pour de vrai…. ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai Clarke !**

 **\- J'arrive pas à y croire… O' c'est… Génial ! Je… Anya… Tu es sure ?**

Octavia la regarda amusée.

 **\- Tout à fait Professeur Griffin !**

Elle éclata de rire.

Clarke n'en revenait pas. Anya lui offrait une opportunité inattendue. Une chance de quitter l'Arche et de retrouver son monde à elle. Un endroit où elle savait qu'elle avait sa place. Elle n'avait jamais à penser à enseigner, encore moins à des enfants qui ne verraient sans doute ses cours que comme une récréation avec des pinceaux. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle avait toujours aimer le contact avec les plus jeunes. Et l'idée de leur transmettre une partie, aussi infime soit-elle, de son amour pour la peinture et le dessin l'emplissait de joie.

Elle savait aussi que c'était une chance pour elle de trouver de nouvelles inspirations. De retrouver à travers eux une partie de l'innocence qu'elle avait perdue il y a longtemps.

* * *

 _Le jour de la rentrée._

Son cœur battait fort. Trop fort. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait regardé les heures défiler lentement. Résignée, elle attendait maintenant patiemment que les premières lueurs du jour fassent leur apparition à travers les volets.

Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil pour ce qui lui sembla être la millième fois.

6h34. Tant pis, elle allait être en avance mais elle ne tenait plus.

Elle se leva et contourna le lit pour éteindre le réveil. Autant éviter qu'il ne sonne pour rien et réveille Finn qui dormait encore paisiblement. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Allongé sur le ventre. Le drap ne couvrant que la moitié de son dos nu. Un bras en dehors du lit. La bouche légèrement entrouverte. Les cheveux tombant sur son visage, se soulevant légèrement au rythme de sa respiration. Perdu dans ses rêves. Clarke savait que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre pendant encore quelques heures. Cette pensée la fit sourire et, avec un geste tendre elle enleva les boucles brunes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre.

Son reflet dans le miroir confirma ses craintes, la nuit blanche avait laissé des traces sur son visage. Traces qu'elle s'appliqua à gommer du mieux qu'elle put pendant de longues minutes. Après avoir obtenu un résultat qu'elle jugea satisfaisant, elle s'habilla rapidement en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir enfiler une tenue aussi décontractée qu'à son habitude. En particulier sa casquette qu'elle ne quittait presque jamais. Sauf pour la remplacer de temps en temps par un bonnet. Ou lorsque ni l'un ni l'autre n'était de circonstance. Comme aujourd'hui.

Elle se contenta donc d'attraper sa veste et sans même jeter un regard vers la cuisine, son estomac ne lui permettant pas d'avaler quoi que ce soit ce matin, elle sorti de l'appartement.

Une fois dehors elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers le ciel prenant en même temps une grande inspiration. La beauté des premiers rayons de soleil donnait au ciel une couleur orange, presque irréelle, qui lui firent momentanément oublier le stress qui lui nouait la gorge et l'estomac. Elle profita du spectacle pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arracher à sa contemplation. Elle commença sa marche, l'esprit quelque peu apaisé, profitant de la douceur du matin et des rues presque vide de Polis.

Elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Mais chaque nouveau départ était inévitablement accompagné d'une dose d'angoisse et de questionnements. Elle y avait déjà été confronté il y a quelque mois lorsqu'elle avait décidé de revenir vivre à ici et de s'installer avec Finn. Mais c'était aujourd'hui un nouveau défi professionnel qui l'attendait.

7h27. Elle était très en avance.

Son premier cours ne débutait pas avant 9h. Mais elle savait qu'Anya était déjà là et la lumière qui s'échappait de la fenêtre de son bureau au troisième étage confirma sa pensée.

Elle prit quelques instants pour contempler le bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Certains de ces anciens camarades de NY spécialisés dans l'architecture auraient rêvés de pouvoir imaginer une telle école. Son design était un mélange subtile entre une architecture traditionnelle et un style plus contemporain. La façade en brique rouge où était inscrit en lettres noires « _J.L. Elementary School_ » se mêlait parfaitement aux immenses baies vitrés. Le bâtiment comptait trois étages : seuls les deux premiers étaient utilisés pour les cours, le dernier étant réservé à l'administration. L'ensemble donnait à Clarke un sentiment réconfortant, chaleureux. Elle savait qu'elle se sentirait bien ici.

Elle poussa le portail en fer forgé noir et traversa rapidement la cour qui séparait l'école de la rue. Elle monta directement l'escalier en colimaçon noir situé au milieu du hall et prit la direction du Bureau de la Direction.

La vue depuis le troisième étage était sublime. D'ici, elle pouvait admirer une partie des rues de Polis qui s'éveillaient doucement. Son regard s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur le ciel et les rayons de soleil qui jouaient avec les reflets des fenêtres des gratte-ciel de la ville.

Elle arriva finalement devant une grande porte en bois brut qui portait un petit écriteau indiquant « _Bureau de la Direction – Jared Leaf_ ». Elle s'étonna d'entendre des voix s'échapper de la porte légèrement entrouverte. Il était pourtant très tôt. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se décida à frapper. La voix d'Anya lui répondit, l'invitant à entrer.

Clarke poussa doucement la porte. Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir l'immense bureau. Ce dernier était à l'image de l'école, élégant et chaleureux. Le père des jumeaux avait définitivement bon goût.

Remarquant la présence de deux autres personnes Clarke s'excusa.

 **\- Hum… Bonjour Anya, excuse moi je suis en avance. Je peux attendre dehors le temps que tu termines…**

Anya s'était levée de sa chaise et avait contourné l'imposant bureau pour venir à la rencontre de la blonde. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

 **\- Clarke, comment vas-tu ? Entre, je t'en prie. Ne t'en fais pas nous avions terminé.** Ajouta-t-elle en désignant les fauteuils dans lesquels était assis une jeune femme et un garçon qui la dévisageait.

Le regard de Clarke se posa d'abord sur ce dernier, assis en tailleur dans le fauteuil situé sur sa gauche. Elle ne lui donnait pas plus de 10 ans. Il était fin, pas très grand. Ses cheveux aussi blonds que les siens tombaient sur son visage d'ange. Mais les deux iris verts qu'il possédait furent ce qui retint d'avantage son attention. Un vert profond. Envoûtant.

 **\- Viens Aden, on y va.**

Clarke tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler. Elle était belle. A peine plus âgée qu'elle, elle était grande, élancée, de longues boucles brunes descendaient le long son épaule droite. De là où elle se trouvait Clarke pouvait percevoir la tension qui émanait de son corps entier. Et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers ceux de la jeune femme son regard s'accrocha pour la seconde fois de la matinée à deux émeraudes. Tellement semblables à celle du garçon, le vert qui lui faisait maintenant face avait pourtant des nuances plus sombres qui, inexplicablement, lui firent mal au cœur. Elle détourna le regard, ignorant la tristesse qui l'avait gagnée pendant quelques secondes.

La jeune femme tendit une main vers le garçon qui la saisit et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent franchir le pas de la porte, Anya les retint. Clarke l'entendit s'adresser à la brune :

 **\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…** Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu. Anya se tourna ensuite vers Aden. **Toi aussi mon grand, n'hésite pas, tu peux venir me voir ici quand tu veux, et Lincoln sera souvent là aussi…**

Anya n'obtint de nouveau comme réponse pas plus qu'un simple hochement de tête. Elle les regarda s'éloigner. Et quand ils furent assez loin, elle laissa échapper un léger soupir. Elle se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Clarke.

 **\- C'est aussi le premier jour d'Aden.** Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. **Il est un peu nerveux.**

 **\- M'en parle pas…**

Anya laissa échapper un léger rire.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Suis moi je vais te faire visiter. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ton atelier !**

* * *

Aden et Lexa étaient descendu jusque dans la cour et s'étaient installés sur un banc à l'écart. Les autres enfants n'arriveraient pas avant encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Elle voulait rester avec lui le plus de temps possible.

 **\- Comment tu te sens ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Bien. C'est joli ici.**

Lexa regarda attentivement son petit frère. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment honnête. Il s'efforçait de cacher son angoisse. Sa tristesse. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'en sortirait bien à l'école. C'était un garçon intelligent, calme et attentif. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour ses études, mais pour le reste…

Elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à parler. Elle-même ne le faisait pas. Alors elle n'ajouta rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, regardant les gens passer dans la rue de l'autre côté des grilles de l'école. Le silence ne les dérangeait pas. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient jamais été particulièrement loquaces, appréciant tout deux la sécurité que leur offrait l'absence de mots.

 **\- Il me manque.**

Lexa avait failli sursauter. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle prit peu à peu conscience des mots de son petit frère. La douleur qu'elle avait senti dans sa voix résonna en elle. La même que celle qui lui serrait le cœur. La même que celle qui lui nouait la gorge. La même que celle qui lui brûlait les yeux. Elle se tourna lentement et plongea son regard dans celui d'Aden. Un regard presque identique au sien, rempli de larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

Son cœur se brisa un peu plus.

 **\- A moi aussi.**

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui ressemble plutôt à une introduction.**

 **Les suivants devraient être plus longs.**

 **En espérant que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le premier.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me donner leurs impressions.**

 **En espérant que la suite vous plaise et vous inspire autant de belles choses.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II.**

Lexa faisait les cent pas depuis déjà dix minutes. Elle se fichait que tous les passants la regardaient comme si elle était dérangée. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule à agir ainsi. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher.

Aden et elle étaient arrivés à Polis la semaine passée. Elle avait fini aujourd'hui de déballer toutes leurs affaires, profitant de l'absence de son frère.

Elle était ensuite sortie de l'appartement et avait profité de ses heures libres pour déambuler au hasard des rues de la ville. Elle s'était perdue plusieurs fois, ne prêtant aucune attention aux chemins qu'elle empruntait, profitant du soleil et du semblant de sérénité que lui apportait sa promenade improvisée. C'est l'esprit presque apaisé qu'elle avait finalement retrouvé sa route jusqu'à la _J.L.E.S_.

Malheureusement beaucoup trop tôt. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit prendre conscience qu'Aden ne sortirait pas avant encore une demi-heure au moins. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne voulait pas repartir.

Il lui sembla qu'a la seconde où ses jambes s'étaient arrêtées son angoisse avait ressurgie, plus forte que jamais. Alors elle avait commencé à longer dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, les grilles de l'école.

Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au moment qu'elle avait passé avec Aden le matin même. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Comme toujours. Elle avait besoin de savoir que sa première journée s'était bien passé. Elle avait besoin de croire que l'école pouvait lui changer les idées, lui rendre son sourire. Qu'elle lui permettait, même pendant un instant, d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient perdus.

Elle tourna les talons brusquement pour entamer son cinq-centième aller-retour, lorsque quelque chose la percuta. Perdue dans ces pensées il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle était par terre et que le « quelque chose » était en réalité un « quelqu'un ». Une jeune femme plus précisément.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée…** s'excusa-t-elle. **J'ai pas fait attention, j'étais…**

 **\- Ailleurs ! Oui j'ai vu !** Elle rit, et tendit une main vers Lexa.

Cette dernière la saisie, son ego légèrement touché de s'être retrouvé dans une position quelque peu ridicule. Elle fut surprise par la poigne de celle qui l'aida à se relever, et lorsqu'elle se trouva de nouveau sur ses jambes elle prit le temps d'étudier celle qui lui faisait face. Légèrement plus petite qu'elle, son corps fin contrastait pourtant avec la force que Lexa venait de sentir. De longs cheveux bruns encadraient son visage faisant ressortir d'avantage le gris de ces yeux. Elle possédait une beauté singulière. Sauvage. Et quelque chose dans l'acier de ses yeux acheva de convaincre Lexa qu'elle pouvait se montrer plus dangereuse que son apparence le laissait croire.

 **\- Octavia,** dit-elle en serrant sa main qu'elle tenait toujours.

« _Octavia_ », son prénom résonna quelques instants dans la tête de Lexa faisant ressurgir un instant un souvenir qu'elle n'arriva pourtant pas à saisir. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu. Impossible pourtant de savoir où et pourquoi. Ce n'était pourtant pas un prénom si facile à oublier…

 **\- Lexa** , finit-elle par répondre. **Encore désolée…**

 **\- T'en fais pas ! Après tout c'est toi qui a fini par terre !** Ajouta-t-elle un brin moqueuse. Elle désigna l'école avec son menton. **Tu attends quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Oui. Mon petit frère.** Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. **Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant... Et toi ?**

 **\- Mon copain. Il donne des cours ici de temps en temps.**

Lexa voulu poser une question quand la sonnerie de l'école la coupa dans son élan. Elle s'élança vers le portail de l'école, se retenant de courir, oubliant instantanément Octavia. Cette dernière loin de se formaliser lui avait emboîter le pas avec un sourire.

Lexa se tordait le coup pour tenter d'apercevoir la tête blonde de son frère parmi le flot d'élèves qui s'échappait des grandes portes de l'école. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, accompagné de Lincoln tout deux riant à une blague apparemment hilarante, Lexa senti toute la tension qu'elle n'avait même plus conscience d'accumulée se libérer.

Elle n'avait plus revu Lincoln depuis des années et il lui sembla encore plus impressionnant que dans ses souvenirs. Frôlant les deux mètres, le crâne rasé, la peau mate, les yeux aussi noir que la nuit, les bras musclés recouverts de tatouages... Il aurait facilement pu effrayer les dizaines d'enfants autour de lui si son visage ne trahissait pas une profonde gentillesse et une tranquillité surprenante.

Lorsque les deux garçons s'approchèrent, Aden adressa à sa sœur un sourire qui finit de la rassurer et de lui réchauffer le cœur. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

 **\- Alors mon grand, ce premier jour ?**

 **\- Super ! Surtout le cours de sport d'Oncle Linc' !**

Lincoln, comme sa sœur jumelle Anya, était en réalité les cousins d'Aden et Lexa. Mais la différence d'âge qu'ils avaient avec le garçon le forçait à les considérer d'avantage comme un oncle et une tante que comme des cousins. Mais personne ne songea à lui faire la remarque.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai jamais autant couru de ma vie ! Je vais bientôt être aussi fort que lui !**

Lexa éclata de rire. Un rire franc. Sincère.

Lincoln se joignit à elle.

Lorsque leurs rires s'éteignirent, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, le visage grave.

 **\- Je suis heureux de te revoir Lexa. De vous revoir tous les deux.** Il hésita. **J'aurais aimé que soit dans un contexte différent. Je suis désolé…**

Il n'ajouta rien. Elle non plus. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

Un sourire apparu alors sur le visage de Lincoln lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur celle qui se tenait toujours quelques mètres derrière Lexa. Le regard de cette dernière passa de l'un à l'autre et soudain le souvenir qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper tout à l'heure lui revint aussi clair que s'il s'était déroulé la veille. Elle se souvint de la dernière visite que ses cousins leurs avaient rendu des années plus tôt et des longues heures qu'elle avait passé à écouter Lincoln, de toute évidence fou amoureux, lui détailler la femme parfaite qu'il venait alors tout juste de rencontrer. Octavia.

Après toutes ces années, son cousin et elle étaient-ils toujours ensemble ?

Un simple regard dans leur direction suffit à balayer sa question. Effacée par leurs sourires et les sentiments qu'ils parvenaient à s'échanger sans mot. Une évidence.

Anya arriva à ce moment-là, souriant tendrement lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la situation. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps avec le couple pour savoir qu'ils ne cesseraient probablement jamais de se regarder ainsi. Et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Lincoln était son frère jumeau, elle le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui et elle avait été la seule à le croire lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé deux jours seulement après avoir rencontré Octavia qu'ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble. Aujourd'hui cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Pour personne.

Elle effleura doucement le bras de son frère lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, désireuse de les sortir de leur contemplation et de venir au secours de Lexa et Aden. Elle avait toutefois trop de respect pour leur amour pour les interrompre avec un grossier raclement de gorge.

 **\- Et bien, je vois que toute la famille est réunie** ,dit-elle avec un sourire **.**

Une simple phrase, prononcée sur un ton anodin. Elle fit pourtant l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le groupe. Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle pendant un instant.

Ils étaient une famille.

Ils laissèrent cette pensée faire son chemin dans leur esprit. Se transformant petit à petit en une prise de conscience. En vérité. En promesse. Et pour Lexa et Aden, en espoir.

Ils étaient une famille.

 **\- Je ne vois qu'une manière de fêter ça !**

Ils se sourirent.

Ils étaient une famille.

* * *

A 20h, Lexa accompagnée d'Aden frappa à la porte de l'appartement que Lincoln et Octavia partageaient. Cette dernière vint leur ouvrir et les invita à entrer.

A peine le pas de la porte franchie, une délicieuse odeur s'échappant de la cuisine où Lincoln et Anya s'activaient parvint jusqu'au narines du frère et de la sœur. Comme pour lui répondre, le ventre du garçon se mit à grogner de manière peu subtile faisant éclater de rire les deux jeunes femmes.

 **\- Linc' est un vrai chef ! Viens on va voir s'il a besoin de notre aide.** Octavia tendit une main vers Aden qui la saisit avec un sourire et elle l'entraina vers la cuisine.

Lexa suivit son frère des yeux et ne put empêcher une pointe de culpabilité faire son apparition dans son esprit. Elle-même n'était pas une très bonne cuisinière, et maintenant qu'Aden était sous sa seule responsabilité elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour essayer de les nourrir au mieux. Mais ces tentatives restaient la plupart du temps assez médiocres et elle avait conscience de ne pas lui offrir tout ce qu'un garçon de son âge avait besoin. Elle soupira, refoula la tristesse qui menaçait de l'envahir. Elle se promit de s'améliorer.

L'appartement du couple n'était pas très grand, doté d'un salon ouvert sur une cuisine équipée, Lexa ne distinguait qu'une seule porte sur sa droite, menant probablement à la chambre. L'appartement avait toutefois l'avantage de posséder un balcon qui s'étendait sur toute la longueur du salon et qui offrait une vue dégagée, magnifique, de la ville. Elle remarqua les deux sabres croisés accrochés au mur, qui détonaient avec le reste de la décoration moderne de la pièce. Elle sourit. Elle connaissait bien ces sabres, elle avait appris à les manier il y a longtemps. Dans un autre ville. Dans une autre vie. Refoulant une nouvelle vague de souvenirs et de tristesse, elle détacha son regard des armes et rejoignit le reste du groupe dans la cuisine.

Une fois la table dressée ils entamèrent le repas qui, comme promis, fut délicieux.

* * *

Voilà des semaines que Lexa n'avait pas eu le ventre aussi rempli. Octavia n'avait pas menti, Lincoln était vraiment un chef. Elle se demanda vaguement comment ces deux-là avaient réussi à conserver leur corps digne des mannequins les plus célèbres avec quelqu'un capable de cuisiner aussi bien que Lincoln sous leur toit… Elle-même, pourtant habituellement peu sensible à la nourriture, ne s'était empêcher de se resservir que parce que son estomac menaçait d'exploser. Affalée sur l'un des fauteuils du salon elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, elle regardait Octavia et Aden se bagarrer avec Lincoln qui, malgré sa carrure, avait de plus en plus de mal à résister aux attaques de chatouilles de ses deux adversaires du soir.

Lexa avait d'abord craint que son petit frère se sente à l'écart. Si elle avait toujours entretenu une bonne relation avec ses cousins malgré les peu de fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés en famille ces dernières années, Aden lui était beaucoup trop jeune lors de leur dernière visite pour avoir de réels souvenirs d'eux. Pourtant, pas une seule fois ce soir elle n'avait senti qu'il peinait à trouver sa place. Octavia et les jumeaux acceptant avec facilité les rôles d'oncle et tantes que le garçon leur avaient inconsciemment imposé.

Mais si ce constat l'avait rassurée, il ne suffisait pas à effacer tout les doutes qui la hantaient.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Anya vint s'assoir près de Lexa, posant à son tour les yeux sur la bataille qui faisait rage sur le canapé.

 **\- C'est un garçon adorable. Et t'en fais pas, il finira par se faire à tout ça. A l'école et à sa nouvelle vie.**

Lexa tourna son regard vers sa cousine.

 **\- J'espère Anya… Et je crois qu'il est capable de tout. Mais p** **arfois je me demande si j'ai fais le bon choix…** Elle ne peut retenir les tremblements de sa voix lorsqu'elle poursuivit. **Est-ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision...? Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de l'éloigner de tout ce qu'il connaissait... ?** **De lui enlever tout ces repères... ? Les seuls** **qu'il lui restait alors qu… Qu'Il n'est plus là… ?**

Anya se força à répondre. Ignorant le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge en sentant les doutes de Lexa. Et sa tristesse.

 **\- Tu as fais ce qu'il te semblait le mieux pour Aden et c'est le plus important. Il est jeune, mais il sait déjà que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Tu es son modèle Lexa. Le seul qu'il lui reste.** Elle reprit, tentant de mettre dans chacun de ses mots autant de force et de conviction qu'elle pouvait. **Et il nous a nous maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas tout seuls. On ne vous laissera pas.**

Lexa fut incapable de répondre. Elle tenta en vain de maitriser les émotions qui l'assaillaient, ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue. Elle planta son regard vert dans celui d'Anya, espérant que celle-ci parvienne à déchiffrer toute la gratitude qu'elle n'arriverait pas à exprimer.

Elle savait mieux que n'importe qui la force qui liait une famille. Même aussi particulière que la sienne. Son père lui avait enseigné cela.

Elle commençait juste à comprendre à quel point il avait raison.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes silencieuses. Anya se décida finalement à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Elle appréhendait la réaction de sa cousine mais elle avait besoin de savoir…

 **\- Et… Roan ?**

Les mains se Lexa se refermèrent presque instantanément sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, les phalanges blanchies tant elle serrait les poings. Sans même avoir besoin de la regarder Anya avait senti son corps entier se tendre à côté d'elle. Pendant un instant elle cru qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Mais quand Lexa lui répondit, sa voix pourtant calme trahissait une colère si profonde qu'Anya, habituellement peu impressionnable, failli regretter sa question.

 **\- Il n'est plus rien pour moi. Et jamais je ne pardonnerai ce qu'il a fait. Il est l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussées à partir et je refuse qu'Aden grandisse en suivant son exemple. Je ne le permettrai pas.**

 **\- Mais… C'est tout de même votre frè…**

 **\- Notre frère ?!** Cracha-t-elle.

Malgré elle, elle avait haussé le ton et elle se retourna de peur que les autres ne l'ai entendue. Heureusement ils étaient trop occupés à reprendre leur souffle après leur bagarre pour prêter attention à sa conversation avec Anya.

Elle se força à respirer calmement. A desserrer les poings. Anya n'y était pour rien, elle ne méritait pas sa colère. Et elle avait le droit de savoir.

 **\- Non Anya. Un frère ne ce serait jamais comporté ainsi. Ce n'est qu'un idiot, prétentieux et égoïste. Il croit mériter l'héritage et l'empire que notre père a construit, il a tort. Sa famille ne l'intéresse pas. Il ne pense qu'à lui, il ne voit que l'argent et le pouvoir. C'est la voie qu'il a choisi et si je ne peux plus rien pour lui je ne le laisserai pas entraîner Aden.**

Elle soupira. Et si la voix de Lexa était toujours aussi sèche lorsqu'elle reprit, Anya discerna la peine qui s'était mêlée à sa colère.

\- **Roan l'aimait autant que nous… Il l'admirait comme nous. Et je crois qu'au fond il est persuadé de suivre ses traces… Il n'a simplement jamais compris ce qui faisait la vraie valeur d'un homme. Il n'a jamais compris que si le monde entier admirait Papa ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'argent où l'influence que la compagnie lui apportait.**

Lexa n'ajouta rien, et Anya n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit. L'image de son oncle s'imposa à elle.

Un homme incroyable. Les yeux d'un bleu profond, un charisme à faire pâlir le plus puissant des Hommes. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir vécu cent vies et de connaître les secrets de l'univers. Elle se souvenait des voix qui se taisait autour de lui chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole. Elle se souvenait de ses histoires, et de la force de ses convictions. Et pourtant elle se souvenait aussi de sa simplicité, de son humour, de son sourire rassurant et de sa gentillesse.

Un autre souvenir surgit. Douloureux. L'annonce de sa mort. Et l'enterrement. Les milliers de gens réunis pour rendre hommage à l'un des Hommes les plus admiré de la planète et parmi eux, sa famille.

Ceux qu'il avait toujours décrit comme sa plus grande réussite.

Sa fierté.

Roan. Lexa. Aden.

Perdues dans leur pensées, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas entendu Octavia s'approcher et s'assoir près d'elles.

Sa voix les tira de leurs rêveries.

 **\- Ils sont épuisants ! Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour avoir autant d'énergie,** dit-elle en désignant Lincoln et Aden sur le canapé. **Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui oui super !** Répondit Anya.

Un peu trop rapidement. Octavia n'était pas aveugle, elle avait compris que les deux femmes venaient d'avoir une conversation loin d'être banale. Elle choisit cependant ne pas relever. Lincoln lui avait expliqué la raison de l'emménagement de Lexa et Aden à Polis. Et si elle n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle appréciait déjà beaucoup le frère et la sœur, elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être assez proche de Lexa pour lui demander des explications.

Et elle ne s'y risqua pas.

 **\- Au fait Lexa, Lincoln ne m'a pas dit ce que tu faisais avant de d'emménager ici…**

Heureuse de la diversion qu'Octavia lui offrait, Lexa lui répondit avec un sourire.

 **\- J'étais sapeur-pompier.**

 **\- Mais non ! C'est génial ! Depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Presque 4 ans. Je suis entrée au Fire Department de New York dès que j'ai eu l'âge de passer les test ! J'ai toujours su que c'était ce que je voulais faire…**

Cette remarque tira un sourire à Anya. Elle repensa à tous les Noël qu'elle avait passé lorsque Lincoln et elle étaient enfants chez les Woods. Pendant des années, Indra et son père avaient fait le voyage jusqu'à New York avec les jumeaux pour rendre visite à leur cousins. Et pendant des années, ils avaient offert à la petite Lexa des camions de pompier. Et pendant des années elle leur avaient cassé les oreilles en imitant pendant des heures la sirène des engins.

 **\- Tu penses pouvoir trouver une place à la caserne de Polis ?** Reprit Octavia.

 **\- C'est déjà fait. Le commandant du FD de New York est un ami de la famille, et il connait bien de commandant Miller qui dirige la caserne de Polis. Quand je lui ai annoncé notre déménagement il n'a pas hésité à le contacter pour m'aider.**

 **\- Pratique ! Et tu commences quand ?**

 **\- Dans deux semaines. J'ai demandé au commandant un peu de temps pour être sur que l'emménagement se passe bien… Et je voulais m'assurer que tout aille bien pour Aden. Qu'il est le temps de prendre ses marques avant que je recommencer à travailler…**

 **\- Oui je comprends… En tout cas c'est super ! Tu nous raconteras ton premier jour !**

Octavia se tourna subitement vers Anya en se frappant le front avec le plat de sa main.

 **\- J'ai failli oublier ! En parlant de premier jour, comment ça s'est passé avec Clarke ? Tu l'as vue ? Elle était pas trop stressée ? Je suis sûre que si ! La connaissant elle devait être morte de trouille…**

Anya éclata de rire.

 **\- Oui elle était terrifiée ! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête en arrivant !**

Elle reprit plus sérieusement.

 **\- Mais comme prévu elle s'en est très bien sortie, elle est douée pour ça. Quand je suis partie elle était encore dans son atelier et vu comme elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle était en train de peindre je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle y soit restée pendant des heures…**

 **\- Je le savais ! J'étais sûre que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait ! Je te l'avais dit !**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'elle semblait un peu… éteinte depuis quelques temps…**

 **\- Oui, travailler au bar lui pesait de plus en plus… Et je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour elle…**

Lexa avait suivi leur échange en silence. Clarke. Cela ne pouvait être que la fille qui les avait interrompu le matin dans le bureau d'Anya. Elle sourit en se rappelant effectivement la peur qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de la blonde. Une peur qui s'était effacée lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard. Et qui avait laissée place… à de la tristesse ? Cela n'avait pas de sens, elle ne connaissait pas cette fille. Pourquoi serait-elle triste en la voyant ? Elle était pourtant sûre que c'est ce qu'elle avait vu. Et quelque chose dans ses yeux lui avait laissé une impression étrange. Une impression qui l'avait suivie pendant plusieurs heures avant que les milliers d'autres choses qu'elle avait en tête n'efface de son esprit l'océan de ses yeux. Une impression qui lui revenait pourtant maintenant…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que le portable d'Octavia la sortie de ses pensées.

Cette dernière lu rapidement le message qu'elle venait de recevoir et s'écria

 **\- Ah bah quand on parle du loup ! Clarke fête son premier jour à l'école avec la bande à l'Arche, elle veut qu'on aille les rejoindre !** Elle se tourna vers Lincoln un grand sourie sur les lèvres. **On y va ?**

 **\- Si tu en as envie, oui.** Lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Parfait ! Anya ?**

 **\- Oui si vous voulez, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas sortie…**

 **\- Génial ! Lexa tu viens aussi ? On te présentera aux autres !**

Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à son petit frère qui s'était finalement endormi sur les genoux de Lincoln.

 **\- Oh… Euh non c'est gentil mais il est déjà tard, on va rentrer.**

 **\- Tu es sûre ?** fit Octavia, un peu déçue.

 **\- Oui oui c'est gentil mais c'était déjà une longue journée... Et je ne veux pas laisser Aden tout seul…**

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans un bar entourée de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au milieu d'un groupe où elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place.

Ne voulant pas vexé Octavia elle se força à ajouter

 **\- Mais une prochaine fois, promis !**

Cette remarque parue contenter Octavia qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Voyant que cette dernière sautait littéralement d'impatience à l'idée de rejoindre les autres, Lexa se leva pour rejoindre son frère. Elle n'eut pas le cœur à le sortir de son sommeil. Elle se contenta de glisser ses bras sous le corps du garçon pour le soulever délicatement.

Après un rapide au revoir et de sincères remerciements pour la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, Lexa sortit de l'appartement. Aden toujours endormi dans ses bras.

* * *

A peine la porte refermée, Octavia se tourna vers Anya et Lincoln. Un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

 **\- Alors ? Qui est prêt pour une soirée ?!**

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle se précipita dans la chambre pour « enfiler quelque chose de plus adapté».

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le regard moqueur que les jumeaux échangèrent.

Ni le sourire tendre de Lincoln.

Ou celui légèrement exaspéré d'Anya.


End file.
